Vampire Princes
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: After the great battle has subsided the two Vampire Princes Ichigo and Grimmjow must rebuild their kingdoms but will their relationship get in the way and the kingdoms become one or will evil take all that is left. Grimm x Ichi, Yaoi, Lemons later on.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

_**Hueco Mundo during the great battle, between the dragons, ware beasts and Vampires.**_

"Ulquiorra, I wish you to protect my son Grimmjow, take him where he will be safe from harm until he is able to fight for himself…Take Il Fort, D-Roy, Edrad, Nel, Pecha, Dondachaca and Harribel with you. You and they are the strongest worriers I have and you all must live to rebuild Hueco Mundo after this war is over." Lord Aizen, one of the two great Vampire lords asked his most trusted worrier; Ulquiorra with great sadness in his voice.

"I'll shall protect your son and rebuild Hueco Mundo, Lord Aizen.." Ulquiorra replied with a bow and moved to leave Hueco Mundo through the secret passageway hidden bellow the Lords throne room.

Grimmjow gave one last sad look to his father before following after Ulquiorra and the other who had entered the passageway before him. "Bye…..father" Grimmjow said quietly as he to disappeared into the passageway.

"Good bye….my son" That was the last thing Aizen said before running out of the throne room to join Gin and Tosen in the fight to protect Hueco Mundo, even though there was no chance of winning, Aizen knew he had to keep the enemy out of the throne room so Ulquiorra had time to get his son and the others as far away as possible.

Meanwhile in Soul society, Isshin Kurosaki; the other great Vampire lord was also trying to protect his son. "Ogichi, you are my most trusted worrier and as such I ask you please take my son Ichigo along with, Renji, Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Rukia and her brother and protect them all. I also wish of you to save _**any**_ other Vampires you find along the way and save them as well." Isshin asked of Ogichi Shirosaki the strongest and most trusted worrier he had, with a look of pure sadness on his face.

"As ya wish, ma Lord" Ogichi replied as he grabbed Ichigo's hand and gestured for Byakuya; Rukia's older brother to grab the other young ones and follow him out into the forest behind the Kurosaki Mansion. After they had left Isshin ran into the house to fight alongside his good friend Yamamoto and to by his son and the others time to get away.

Xxxxxxxxx

After about an hour of running, Ogichi heard two loud screams of fear from up ahead. "Byakuya, Take Ichigo and everyone and get to the nearest human town I'll catch up with you latter" Ogichi ordered the Teen and handed Ichigo over to him. Byakuya aka the teen took Ichigo and gestured everyone to follow him.

After Byakuya and the rest of the children were out of sight Ogichi headed in the direction of the scream he heard. When he got to where he thought the scream had come from and saw to Vampire children standing in the middle of a two circling dragons.

The dragons turned towards Ogichi when they became aware of his presence. "And what do we have here?" One of the dragons questioned taking a step towards Ogichi.

"The Vampire that's going ta rip ya throat out if ya don't leave those kids alone" Ogichi said, a wide smirk spreading across his face.

"We'll see about that WHEN WE KILL YOU VAMPIRE!" The dragons screamed as they lunged towards Ogichi.

"Hun, you kill me HA!" Ogichi stated and lashed out at the two approaching dragons, catching one of the dragons with one of his powerful punches, sending it flying into the other dragon.

"AGH!" The Dragons wailed together when they collided with a nearby tree.

"Damn it, forget the kids we're out of here" One dragon cried out and headed out of the forest back towards the dragon lands.

"Th-thank you mister" One of the children said still shaken from what he had just seen.

The child was a small boy about the age of six. His hair short, and as pure of a white as the first winter snow fall and his eyes where as blue as the late evening sky and cold as ice. Even though at this moment his eyes where glazed with fear they still shown like crystal.

"Y-Yes thank you very much kind sir" The older looking one of the children said as she carefully got to her feet, the small boy getting up shortly after.

The Girl appeared to be about the age of twelve. Her hair was black and her eyes a light shade of brown, that at this moment shown with thankfulness.

"Come on lets go I have other children I need to keep safe" Ogichi ordered and bent down so the girl could get on his back; the boy was small enough that he could carry him easily in his arms.

When the girl was safely succored on his back Ogichi pulled the boy into his arms and took off towards the village he had told Byakuya to take Ichigo and the others to.

_**Meanwhile in the village**_

Byakuya had just gotten to the village gate before three ware beast jumped from some bushes nearby, snatching Ichigo and grinning widely at the remaining children and the teen before them. "Should we kill them?" One of the ware beasts asked the much tall one next to him.

"No, all we came for was this one, there is no need to take any more" The taller ware beast replied and turned to leave but stopped dead in its tracks staring wide eyed at the site before him. "No way….." The ware beast said backing up slightly from the Vampire that had appeared be for him.

"Release the child and I will have no reason to herm you beast" Ulquiorra and Vampire that had appeared before him stated statically.

"Take the boy and get out of here Noma" The stunned ware beast ordered and the other two beasts took off running only to be stopped by a crushing blow to each of their rib cages, forcing the beast holding Ichigo to release him from its tight grip.

"None leave beasts, or I'll be forced to kill you….." Ulquiorra order statically and the beasts ran off.

"Ichigo, Ichigo are you all right, damn it I should have kept you guys with me, shit" Ogichi said running to Ichigo still caring the two children he had saved. "And Ulquiorra thank you but what are **you** doing here?" Ogichi asked looking towards Ulquiorra who he know well from going to all Isshin and Aizen's meetings with one another.

" Hueco Mundo has been taken and by the looks of things around here so has Soul society, correct?" Ulquiorra questioned as Ogichi looked over Ichigo to make sure he was not injured, the children having gotten off of him so he could do so.

"Ya, so where's Aizen's son? I doubt you would be here if he wasn't with you, right?" Ogichi questioned already knowing Aizen's son was nearby.

"Yes, Grimmjow, you and the others can come out now" Ulquiorra said and shortly after Grimmjow, Il Fort, D-Roy, Edrad, Nel, Pecha, Dondachaca and Harribel walked out for the trees not far away.

"They gone?" Grimmjow asked and when he spoke Ichigo couldn't help but shift to look around Ogichi to see where that beautiful voice had come from and when his eyes landed on Grimmjow he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful form before him.

"Yes, Grimmjow they're gone" Ulquiorra assured Grimmjow and motioned for him to come closer.

When Grimmjow walked to stand next to Ulquiorra Ichigo couldn't help but approach him and hold out his hand to him. "Hi, I'm Ichigo nice to meat you" Ichigo said with a small smile.

"Grimmjow, nice to meet you too" Grimmjow replied with a small grin and took Ichigo's hand in his, shaking it firmly.

"Let's be friends?" Ichigo asked taking his hand back from Grimmjow.

"Ya" Grimmjow replied with a smile.

_**GrimmXD: Well hope you enjoyed this prologue, the next chapter will get into what happens ten years later.**_

_**Ichi: Well, Grimmjow and I still be friends?**_

_**Grimm: Course we will…..right?**_

_**GrimmXD: so cute…..of course you well, now can you to tell everyone what they HAVE to do if they want to read more.**_

_**Grimm + Ichi: REVIEW AND SHE'LL CONTINUE THE STORY! YAYAY!**_

_**GrimmXD: But if you don't know MORE STORY AND I MEEN IT!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Find thy creature to live along side thy children_

_Live by thy will; sever thy heart, to find thy true nature_

_Save thy land and find peace once again_

_Dragon's are thy friend_

_Demons thy servants_

_Wolves thy messenger_

_Wild cats thy partner_

_Beasts thy nourishment and thy savior_

"Shearia, what the hell is this!" This "Passage" didn't make sense. What the hell is "Find thy creature to live along side thy children" supposed to have do with me getting strong to take back my home from the ware beasts and Dragons? And what the hell is with "Dragon are thy friend"? They're the reason I lost everything and…..um gained Ichigo and I few others but still, there is no way I'm going to befriend a dragon.

"That would be a passage Grimm" My blond teacher who was _supposed _to be training me teased looking over my shoulder, a grin present on her lightly tanned face, her blue eyes flicked to mine cyan ones before her grin faded. "Do you understand what this passage is saying Grimm?" I stared at her, truth is I didn't know what it meant and I did give a shit about it either. "Find thy creature to live along thy children" she resisted, standing up before walking around to the other side of the table I was sitting at. "What do you think that means Grimm?"

"I have no fucking clue and what the hell does this piece of shit have to do with me training?" A growl came from deep in my throat, I wanted to train not read this worthless shit.

"Everything." I cocked my head to the side. What the hell was that supposed to mean? "You must first understand and learn the meaning of this passage both I teach you anything else." Her eyes where serious, more so then I had ever seen them before. Why was this passage so important for me to learn?

"Why is this so important?" I read the passage one more time, looking up at her awaiting an answer. She stood leaning over and placing a finger on the passage in front of me.

"Save thy land and find peace once again." She stated pointing to the part of the passage that said that very line. "These are both lessons and advice to those who read them." She straitened before walking out of the room.

"Find thy creature to live along side thy children? What does it mean?" I glared to the passage a few more moments before I caught a glimpse of something moving in the corner of my eye.

"What's this Grimmjow?" A black Panther came into full view from a far corner of the room. Jumping onto the table in one leap and landing with a sound it looked down at the passage then up at me. "Find thy creature" It read but didn't finish the line.

"To live along side thy children" I finished for it. It shook its head. "What?"

"Find thy Creature, find my creature. What do you think that means? Hum?" looking down again, it placed it paw so only that part of the line was visible. What's he trying to say? That that part an instruction, like part of a …lesson?

"It's telling me to find my creature….but wouldn't that be you? Pantera." I hadn't fond him he had saved me but when I asked why he said he didn't know he just did.

"I supposed, you should ask Shearia if that's right. Where is she anyway?" He looked around again incase he had missed her. She was very good at hiding her presence.

"She left a minute ago but knowing her she'll be back so-"

"AWWWW PANTERA HEY!" Shearia's high pitched sequel cut me off as she practically jumped on the poor cat. "So did you have something to ask Grimm" She rubbed Pantera's back and scratched behind his ears in a repetitive cycle while she sat beside the now purring Panther.

"The first line….is it telling me to find my creature" I gestured to Pantera with my head. "That will still be there in the future to help watch over my kids?" The last part was a complete guess but it seemed to make sense….sort of.

"Yeah"

"I still don't see what that has to do with my training"

"You'll figure it out. Now figure out the rest of it and then you can go." She continued to pat Pantera as I read the passage aloud, adding what I thought it meant after each line.

"_Find thy creature to live along side thy children. _Find your creature that will be with you and your children. _Live by thy will; sever thy heart, to find thy true nature. _Do as you will but also what you heart tells you is right and you will find you true self. _Save thy land and find peace once again. _Save your home and you will have peace again. _Dragon's are thy friend._ Dragons are supposed to be my friend. _Demons thy servants. _Demons will do as I say. _Wolves thy messenger. _Wolves will spread my word. _Wild cats thy partner_. A wild cat will be my pattern. _Beasts thy nourishment and thy savior. _Beast are food and will save me from starvation."

"The first three lines you got right the other ones you'll have to figure out but none the less I'll let you go, to continue your training with Harribel" She got up to leave before stopping to grin back at me. "Oh and Ichigo is out with Ogichi today so you won't see him during your training like you normally do" She left, leaving me glaring at the space where she had been.

"Damn that woman" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that Grimm!" Shearia's voice echoed through the room, Pantera laughed his eyes gleaming with amusement at the scowl present on my face.

"Shut up ya damn cat" I hissed.

"I'm a Panther not a plain old cat Grimmjow" I ignored his tease, stood up, leaving the scroll where it lay on the table before exiting the room and heading toward the field behind the large house we had managed to get . It was night so this was the only time I could train outside without being burned.

The field had no trees and was basically completely flat for the most part anyway. Harribel stood silently at the far end of the field, waiting. The slight breeze ruffled her blond hair she had tried in four small bundles and had her bangs hanging loosely in front of her tanned face.

"So what ya got planned for me tonight Harribel?" She disappeared momentarily before a caught her foot in my hand. "I kick to the face this time huh? You really must want to fuck up this beautiful face of mine Harribel." She glared. It's wasn't the teasing that bugged her, it was the swearing, she hated that kind of language and normally nagged me about it too.

"If I wanted to do anything to that face of yours I would have already done it Grimmjow and I will remind you once again that kind of language is _not _to be used in my presence. Is that clear Grimmjow?" The last sentence was laced with venom and I did _not _want that venom to go into her blows when we began sparring. I nodded releasing her foot and stepping back. "Good. Now give me fifty, fifty, fifty and fifty" She smirked as I groaned and started on the first set of fifty which was laps of the field. Next were fifty pushups which would have been easy if Harribel hadn't piled two four hundred pound weights on me back as I did them. Then fifty sit-ups with the weights wrapped around my waist, followed by squats with the weights still on my waist. "Good, now that you're warmed up stretch. Then we'll work on your speed and your dodging ability" I groaned but got up nun the less and did as she asked, making sure to stretch my legs and torso really well. "Ready?" I nodded, taking the left foot forward fighting stance so my feet were a foot apart for each other on a forty-five degree angle. I a split second she sent numerous punches and kicks my way, expecting me to evade them as best I could. "Run!" She ordered and I did as she chased me throwing sharpened needles at me from behind. I dodged all but one that caught my in the cafe, it hurt but I knew if I stopped she would continue assaulting me. Ignoring the pain I jumped bring my legs up toward my ass. Allowing me to grab the needle and remove it before she was above me. She plunged downward foot leg extended toward my face. I twisted landing in a cat like crouch a foot from where she hit the ground forming a large crater from the force of the impact. "That should be enough for today" The dust started to clear and I could see that she was dusting herself off. "Fix this hole and then you may go" She jumped from the hole and disappeared into the remaining dust.

"I will never piss that woman off again" I breathed, standing up straight.

"HEY VAMPIRE!" I deep voice called from the forest surrounding the field. I air suddenly smelt like were beasts with the sent of a vampire missed in with it.

"Yoruichi-sama what _are _you doing?" A more famine voice questioned.

"Getting his attention" The deep voice sounded teased.

"Yes, and why are you doing that?"

"I want to talk with him"

"You really think _he'll _talk to _you. _You're a were beast and his a vampire …Yoruichi-same!" The voice sounded panicked. A small black cat stepped out of the trees and walked casually toward me. I growled glaring at the small creature. Behind the cat a petite woman with long black hair kept in two silk wrapped brads with gold rings hanging from the end walked carefully after the cat.

"What do you want?" I hissed, baring my teeth at the two. The two stopped at the hole before the cat quietly spoke so even I couldn't hear it. The hole from Harribel's kick suddenly closed leaving flat ground behind. "Who did you?" I stared wide eyed at the creature.

"Just I trick I picked up. Now could I talk to you for a moment I promise I have no intention of harming you." I calmly explained.

"Then talk I'll listen" I waited for the cat to speak.

"I'm Yoruichi and I wish to serve you, in my own way" The cat stated, sitting back on its hunches.

"And what way might that be Shihoin?" The static voice of Ulquiorra questioned from behind me, I waited for the cat to answer.

"Does as he asks but still act like myself, simply really" It looked Ulquiorra right in the eyes.

"Grimmjow, It's your choice" Ulquiorra looked at me waiting for me decision.

"I'll have to think about it" Was all I side. "Come with me for a bit Yoruichi" I gestured towards the forest again and cat followed and like I hoped Ulquiorra left me to do as I please which probably meant he kind of trusted these two or he was somewhere close by, most likely the latter though. Me and the two strangers entered the forest walking along the small dirt path until something pined me to a wild oak.


End file.
